1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical blind, and more particularly to a vertical blind assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical vertical blind assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,435 to Helver and comprise a carrier assembly having an integral carrier frame for receiving a number of gears and-a worm gear therein. The carrier assembly includes a complicated configuration such that the gears and the worm gear may not be easily engaged in the carrier frame.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional vertical blind assemblies.